Lens is a transparent tissue that lacks vasculature. Transmembrane water channels known as aquaporins (AQPs) play a significant role in maintaining transparency and homeostasis in the avascular lens. Mutations in AQP0 result in lens cataract in both human and mouse; knockout leads to cataract in mouse. Our long term goal is to contribute to the treatment and prevention of lens cataract. In this proposal, we are directing our focus on AQP0. At least two functions have been attributed for AQP0 viz., water permeability and cell-to-cell adhesion. Water permeability has been proven authentically through in vitro and in vivo studies while cell-to-cell adhesion function remains hypothetical; moreover, it is controversial whether intact as well as cleaved forms of AQP0 function both as a water pore and a cell-to-cell adhesion protein. The goals of this proposal is to critically experiment and clearly define whether AQP0 functions as a cell-to-cell adhesion protein, whether intact as well as the N- or and C- terminus cleaved forms function both as a water pore and a cell-to-cell adhesion protein (Aim 1), whether the extracellular loops play a critical role in cell-to-cell adhesion (Aim 2), whether the calmodulin-binding domain has a role with regard to adhesion function (Aim 3) and whether the function/s of AQP0 can be replaced by knocking in AQP4 which is proven to have both water permeability and cell-to-cell adhesion function (Aim 4). A novel method developed will be used to study the cell-to-cell adhesion function of the different forms of AQP0. Involvement of extracellular loop in cell-to-cell adhesion and the role of calmodulin binding domain for the functions of AQP0 will be studied using site-directed mutagenesis and PCR-based domain swapping. Computer based molecular simulation will be performed as necessary for mutagenesis studies. Knock-in animal models will be developed to test the in vivo outcome of the in vitro findings. The objectives will be pursued using structure-function approach and performing cytological, biochemical and molecular biological experiments as appropriate to verify the results.